


Harry and Molly's fight

by pckdrg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pckdrg/pseuds/pckdrg
Summary: Harry and Molly have a fight about joining the Order of the Phoenix in Grimmauld Place.





	Harry and Molly's fight

The Order of the Phoenix was seated around the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. They were talking quietly, looking at a map of the Ministry of Magic. There was a knock on the door, and Snape walked in. His long black travelling cloak swirled behind him.

Snape sat down at the other end of the table, sitting opposite to Sirius. Sirius hadn't greeted him as the others had, and simply looked at him with a dark glare.

'Do you have any new information, Severus?' Arthur asked.

Snape shook his head. 'I met with the Dark Lord, and talked to him about his plan of retrieving the prophecy, but he wouldn't let anything slip.'

'Maybe he suspects you', Sirius answered.

Snape looked at him, his black eyes boring into Sirius'. He said nothing.

'While it would certainly satisfy.. some of you.. that is not the case. If it were, I wouldn't be sitting here. The Dark Lord is perhaps one of the most skilled Legilimens alive, so I have to be very careful to press the matter of the prophecy around him. It is my life I am gambling with.'

Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus nudged him under the table, giving him a look.

'Arthur, the children are arriving any moment now. They're coming through the fireplace', Molly said, clearing the table hastily.

One by one they appeared in the room. First George, then Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and eventually, Harry. Harry was greeted enthusiastically by Sirius and Remus. He felt uneasy with Snape in the room, though. It was bad enough to see him during Potion lessons, but now he had Snape here as well? But then he thought better of it. Snape wouldn't bully him in front of everyone here, especially not Remus and Sirius.

'Sit down, you lot', Molly said kindly, and quickly made them dinner. Kreacher came walking in, wondering what all the noise was. Sirius didn't see him, otherwise he would have sent him away.

'Harry Potter. The boy who stopped the Dark Lord...' Kreacher said quietly, looking at Harry.

'Kreacher wondered how he did it..' he continued.

Harry didn't look up from his food. 'So do I, Kreacher.'

Sirius snorted and grinned at him.

Snape didn't laugh at the joke and looked at Harry rather coldly. Harry wondered whether Snape would stay for dinner and imagined the awkwardness it would bring upon the table. Then, he remembered Snape could read minds and he quickly thought of something else.

'So', Molly started, turning on the twins, 'I got a lot of owls about you two.' She narrowed her eyes at them.

'Did you? How many?' Fred asked casually, not looking up from his food.

'More than I'd like, actually', Molly replied with a dangerous tone. 'You'd think you'd like to get expelled, breaking more school rules than receiving school points.'

'While I'd love to agree, that honour goes to Harry', George sniggered, and Harry grinned at him. He felt Snape's eyes boring at him, but he didn't look back. Sirius heard it and smiled to himself.

Snape cleared his throat and stood up. 'I have business to attend to, I'll be here tomorrow around the same time.'

Arthur nodded at him. 'We'll held a meeting then. Without the children, of course.'

Harry looked up. 'Can't we know what's going on?'

'No, since you're not of age yet-' Arthur replied, but Ron interrupted him.

'What does that matter? Age says nothing about how good of a wizard someone is.'

'Since I'm your mother, I'll decide whether you're allowed. And you're too young', Molly said fiercely, washing the dishes. 'All of you, to be honest. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Granger would agree.'

Harry noticed the absence of his parent's names. 'So I'm allowed to join, am I?'

'No.' It was Snape who answered, still standing at the door. 'Since you are not of age, you're not.'

'But.. I- I mean, I've fought Voldemort multiple times, I know him, I can be of use for you too, I need to know what he's up to!' Harry felt his temper rising. Why did everyone insist on treating him like a child?

'While I am dying to know how a fifteen-year-old is going to be.. of use against the Dark Lord, I can assure you that we made rules for a particular reason, Potter, and rule number one is that you can only join if you are seventeen or older.'

'And I can assure you that I will be of use if you let me join', Harry shot back.

Snape looked at him, and Harry stared back. Then Snape raised his eyebrows, but didn't dare make a comment about Harry, claiming him to be arrogant or something, so he just walked away.

Fred, who had been watching the scene with great interest, like he was watching a tennis game, swallowed his food. 'Good work. He'll be taking points from Gryffindor without school having started yet.'

Harry sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. He looked at Sirius and Remus, but most especially at Sirius, his eyes pleading.

'I don't agree either, Harry, but most votes count', Sirius said quietly, his teeth gritted.

'It's for the better', Remus added.

'Why? I know I'm only fifteen, but as Ron said, age doesn't matter, I want to fight, I want-'

'Enough', Molly said defiantly. She walked over to the table and put her hands on the chair Snape had just left. 'You'll end up hurt, or worse, dead. Being in the Order is a very dangerous business, which is why only adults are allowed.'

'Dangerous in what way?' Harry asked, arms still crossed. Hermione shot him a look that told him to watch his words, to give up, but she knew he wouldn't let go.

'Dangerous as in fighting dark wizards. Death Eaters.'

'Done that plenty of times', Harry replied quietly. The whole table fell silent.

Molly narrowed her eyes. 'Because you were forced to, to defend yourself. This is a choice.'

'Well, I want to.'

'No, you don't. You don't know what you're talking about.'

'I know exactly what I'm talking about, seeing as I'm the only one at this table who actually DID fight Voldemort and his followers!' He shouted the last words, standing up and facing Mrs. Weasley. 'I'm sorry, but you don't know what you're talking about.'

The twins looked at Harry with wide eyes. Ron's ears turned a bit red and he didn't dare look at Mrs. Weasley. Hermione rubbed her eyes with her hands, sighing out deeply. Remus bit his lip and looked over at Sirius, but he remained quiet. Normally, Sirius would've been as passionate as Harry, but Sirius knew Molly already didn't really like the fact that he was Harry's godfather, so he chose not to press that fact by standing up for him now.

'Arthur! What do you think of this?' Molly said, her face pained by the words Harry had thrown at her, but not willing to give in.

Mr. Weasley looked abashed by being dragged into the fight, and cleared his throat and sat up right. 'Well.. He does have a point', he slowly said.

There seemed to be steam coming out of Mrs. Weasley's ears.

'Maybe we ought to tell him the basic information of what we know. It's true that he might be useful, given what he knows and has been through', Mr. Weasley continued.

'Look, Harry, I don't want you to get hurt, don't you understand-' Molly said, ignoring her husband's proposal.

'You think we aren't going to get hurt when we're not allowed to join?' Harry asked her, and he couldn't suppress the sarcastic undertone.

'Less, maybe!' Molly shouted. 'Just because you've been through a lot and fought You-Know-Who and other dark wizards doesn't mean you're obliged to now! Do you think I'd forgive myself when I let you join and you get hurt?'

'Why does everyone keep treating me like a child? I've been stuck up in Privet Drive for a month, no word from anyone except instructions to stay inside, keep my temper, and I get attacked by dementors', Harry threw his chair aside and it hit a vase, which broke when it fell to the ground. 'Then everyone basically talks to me like I'm a bad child, like I've done something wrong, I got no recognition at all for defeating two dementors by myself or whatsoever? Apparently I have to fight Voldemort whether I'm in this stupid Order or not!', he spat.

'Harry, I'm sure your parents would have wanted you to stay safe, to not get involved in this-'

'Really? You think so? We'll never know what they would have thought, thanks to Voldemort, so I'll fight him until I get hurt or I die. I couldn't care less whether you allow me to join or not.'

And with that, he strode pass her up the stairs, and they heard a door slam.

Everybody stayed silent for a minute, not daring to speak. Molly sighed deeply and sank down onto a chair.

Finally, Sirius spoke up. 'I'll go and talk to him', he said, leaving his chair.

Remus followed him, to see if Sirius wasn't just going to add fuel to the fire by telling Harry he agreed with him completely.

They knocked on the door. 'Harry?' Sirius asked.

There came no reply.

'Please open the door', Remus said.

Harry opened the door a fraction. 'If you're here to tell me I shouldn't have shouted, you can leave.'

'No, we're not', Sirius said sternly. He pushed the door open and walked inside. Remus followed him, closing the door.

Harry sat down on his bed, looking down at his knees. Sirius sat down next to him.

'Are you all right?' he asked.

Harry shrugged.

'It's okay if you aren't, Harry', Remus said, sitting opposite of him.

Harry swallowed. 'It's not that I want recognition for everything that I do, but, I don't know, I'm not a child anymore and I know Voldemort will continue to try and kill me, so I know that it's inevitable that I have to fight him.'

'We all know that. Molly just finds it hard to accept that', Remus said quietly.

'Just give her some time. She cares a lot about you and doesn't want to lose you', Sirius added.

Harry nodded, and looked outside.

'Why is Snape in the order?' He asked suddenly.

'Because he's a spy for Du-' Remus started.

'Oh please. Even Snape is not that good', Sirius said quickly, rolling his eyes.

'You think he fools Dumbledore, only the greatest wizard at the moment?'

'Well, yes, I do.'

'You just hope so.'

'I'm sorry, I just find it very hard to believe that Snivellus Snape, former Death Eater, who knew already countless Dark hexes when he arrived at school, is suddenly the good guy who gambles with his life to save Muggleborns and other minorities from the wrath of Voldemort', Sirius replied savagely.

Remus didn't reply. 'So do I, Sirius. But I trust Dumbledore.'

Sirius had no reply for that. 'Anyway, Harry, as I'm your godfather, I reckon I ought to tell you that you should apologize to Molly and tell her you're sorry you shouted at her. You don't need to take your words back, of course.'

Harry nodded. 'I know. I will apologize to her. But I did mean what I said.'

Sirius nodded. 'I agree with you. I would've said that right there at the table, but since Molly already doesn't like me so much.. I thought it would be better if I didn't get involved in it.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'She doesn't like you?'

Sirius shrugged. 'Don't know why. I mean, I'm used to it, I guess.'

Remus spoke up. 'It's because you're Harry's godfather. She has been looking over Harry for years now.. And suddenly you're here and she finds it hard to accept the fact that she has to.. share Harry with you, as you're his rightful guardian.'

Harry bit his lip. 'I mean, I'm thankful for everything she's done for me, and that she basically accepted me into her family, but she keeps on treating me like I'm twelve.'

'She just knows you're going to end up hurt, and she just can't accept that', Sirius replied simply.

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He didn't know what to say. He felt Remus and Sirius both looking at him, but it wasn't as if they were pressuring him to talk, and he was thankful for that.

He looked up. 'I guess the thing people don't understand about.. people like me - outcasts, people with a difficult life, is that the more they've been through, the stronger they are. I'm not saying I'm glad that this is what happened to me, but I'm me because of it. And everybody treats me like I'm a child or a ticking time bomb that could go wrong or something.'

Remus smiled at him. It was a sad smile, though. 'I guess you're talking to the two people in the world that know exactly what you're talking about, Harry. Sirius has been abandoned by his family and was then wrongfully imprisoned for a crime his high school friend committed. Everybody judges him before they know him, thinking he's a murderer. Me, as a werewolf, am an outcast as well, hated and feared by basically everyone.. I understand you completely, because if there's one thing that makes you feel miserable is people treating you with pity or as if you're not normal.'

Sirius looked him in the eyes. 'You are normal, Moony.'

Remus shrugged.

'I'll have this conversation with you every day until you agree with me', Sirius said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

'Guess you'll have to talk to me every day then', Remus replied.

'You just like talking to me, don't you?' Sirius grinned.

Remus shook his head and smirked. 'Most of the time.'

'MOST of the time?' Sirius replied mockingly, pretending to be hurt. He threw his arm around Harry, who was grinning at Sirius. 'Moony, you've hurt me many times, but never as much as this. You don't even like my company?'

'He's always been this dramatic, Harry', Remus said to him, not even answering Sirius.

'Yeah, I see glimpses of it sometimes', Harry said.

'Lucky you', Remus said quietly, but loud enough for Sirius to hear.

Sirius put up his hands. 'All right, since you're such good friends and bonding over mocking me, I guess I'm going downstairs.'

'No, we're only joking, Sirius', Remus said quickly, and took Sirius hand, getting him to sit down on the bed again. He knew Sirius was pretending to be hurt, but behind the joke there was a little bit of truth, and he knew that Sirius was indeed insecure about Harry even liking him and the fact that Remus had spent a year at Hogwarts with Harry already, whereas Sirius and Harry in fact barely knew each other.

Remus saw Harry staring at them questionably holding hands, so he quickly let go, his cheeks getting a bit red. There was a bit of an awkward tension in the air, and Harry felt as if he had interrupted something. His looked at them, confused. Neither of the men spoke and just looked at each other, so Harry decided it would be better if he left.

He stood up. 'I'm going downstairs to say I'm sorry', he announced.

'Yeah, yeah.. Do that', Sirius replied absently, eyes still boring into Remus'. Harry didn't know what to think of it, but he would ask them about it later. He closed the door behind him and walked downstairs.

There was silence for another minute.

'What?' Remus said, at last.

'Did you tell Harry about us?'

'About what?'

'Are you pretending to be stupid or is this actually new information to you?'

'What do you mean?' Remus asked uncertain, even though he knew perfectly well what this was about.

'You didn't tell him, did you?'

'I didn't think it would be.. necessary.'

'Well. I do', Sirius replied, casually laying down on the bed on one elbow. Remus sighed out deeply.

'I know. I'm sorry. It just didn't seem the most tactic thing to do because when I was teaching at Hogwarts, Harry, and everybody else too, thought you were indeed the one who sold James and Lily to Voldemort. Do you think it would be wise to tell Harry 'oh, by the way, me and that very same person had a relationship during and after school?''

Sirius didn't reply, but still looked at Remus, and he tilted his head a bit. He looked at Remus in an interested way, as if he was trying to decide what he could say to press the subject and what not.

'Why did you get uncomfortable grabbing my hand just then?'

Remus shrugged. 'Dunno. Maybe because Harry was there.'

'Are you ashamed of our relationship?' Sirius asked, his brows furrowed.

'No! Of course not', Remus said hastily, and sat forward in the chair. He took both Sirius' hands this time. 'I.. You don't understand.'

Sirius stared at their hands. 'I've missed you', he said thickly.

Remus breathed out sharply. Only now he realized how much he had missed those words, coming out of Sirius' mouth, because they had been absent for twelve years. He closed his eyes. 'I've missed you too, Padfoot.'

They sat there for a moment, silence between the two of them, both unsure what to say next. Sirius' head was racing. Remus tried very hard to ignore the upcoming emotions that were welling up inside him.

'I noticed my cousin is particularly interested in you', Sirius said quietly, out of a sudden.

'Really?' Remus asked sincerely.

Sirius snorted. 'You can be so thick sometimes, Moony.'

Remus smiled at him.

'You're exactly as thick when we were in our fourth year, sitting on the couch in the common room, and I took your hands and looked into your eyes and told you I didn't want to go with any girls to the feast.. And your thick head just couldn't understand what I was implying so I just kissed you', Sirius said quietly. He had been leaning forward towards Remus while he was talking.

'Sirius..' Remus started, but Sirius had put his mouth to his. He had expected Remus to push him back, but he didn't. Instead, Remus threw his arm around Sirius and pulled him against him. Sirius put his hand in Remus hair and took some of it in his hand.

'Gods, I've missed you, Rey', Sirius said between the kisses.

'I've never stopped loving you', Remus said quietly. 'Everybody told me to let it go, that you were guilty, and tried to convince myself it was true, so it would be easier to let you go. But part of me always knew that my Sirius would never do that his friends.'

Sirius had tears in his eyes. Remus stroked a bit of hair out his face and rubbed his thumb over Sirius' face.

'I would rather die than betray my friends', Sirius said sincerely.

'I know that.' Remus smiled at him and kissed him again.

The door opened, and they both spun around, expecting it to be Harry again and ready to explain themselves, but it was Tonks.

'Oh. I eh- Molly asked me to get you downstairs', she said awkwardly, her eyes going wide at the scene she just walked in on.

They both didn't reply, and couldn't look each other in the eyes. Then, Sirius got himself together and smiled at her. 'We'll be right there.'

She bit her lip and nodded, and walked downstairs rather fast.

'Well, that's sorted out as well, then', Sirius said, getting off Remus, because he had been basically sitting on his lap.

That shook Remus out of his embarrassment, and he laughed heartily. 'You are never embarrassed, are you Sirius?'

Sirius shook his head to one side so his hair flew over his shoulder, a gesture he knew made Remus crazy, it has always done so at school. And he grinned when he turned around to look at Remus to see if it had the same effect, and found himself pleased when he saw Remus look at him with a dumbfound expression on his face.

'What?' He asked bewilderedly.

Sirius grinned. 'Pull yourself together, Moony.' And he held out his hand to Remus, who took it, and they walked downstairs.


End file.
